CINTA II : Kiss
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Buat Ino, ciuman yang terjadi dengan Naruto hanya sekedar taruhan, karena ... Naruto itu seram, Mamen. Kayak Tarzan. Badan gede, kulit kecokelatan, otot kekar, dan banyak bulu. Hiii bukan tipeku banget! /Sidestory CINTA.


**Another Story of CINTA**

 _Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Side Story CINTA_

 _AU. NaruIno. OOC_

 _ **Ino**_

Naruto itu seram, Mamen. Kayak Tarzan. Badan gede, kulit kecokelatan, otot kekar, dan banyak bulu. Hiii bukan tipeku banget! Emang sih, tampangnya lumayan, nggak malu-maluin kalau diajak jalan. Cuma, setiap kali aku ngeliat Naruto atau papasan sama dia, aku jadi ngeri sendiri. Soalnya dia ngingetin aku sama preman terminal yang suka malak.

Naruto bukan tipe cowok yang bakal aku deketin trus jadiin pacar. Aku nggak suka tipe-tipe badboy urakan yang penampilannya macam Naruto yang kayak orang nggak mandi seminggu. Aku ini Yamanaka Ino, cewek tercakep dan termodis di Fakultas Sejarah Universitas Konoha. Apa kata dunia kalau aku harus berurusan dengan cowok gunung macam Naruto? Iyuuuh, nggak banget!

Tapi niatku untuk nggak berurusan sama Naruto, cuma tinggal niat. Aku menyalahkan temanku Shizuka, yang sudah membuatku terjebak dalam situasi pelik, hingga aku terpaksa mencium Naruto tepat di bibir.

Hiks. Di bibir.

Huhuhuhuuu. Di bibirrrr.

Bibirku yang suci. Bibirku yang terbiasa dicipok bibir barisan para mantanku yang ganteng-ganteng dan pada rapi, kini harus terkontaminasi oleh bibir orang gunung macam Naruto. Huhuhuuuu nggak mau. Kalau kata Upin-Ipin, TAK NAAAAKKKKK.

Gara-gara kalah taruhan, aku nggak bisa hadir di konser Bon Jovi, setelah ketahan sama panitia karena tiket konser yang kubeli secara online dianulir sebagai tiket palsu, aku terpaksa harus mencium Naruto. Aku juga sih bego! Kenapa juga aku harus buat taruhan macam itu sama Shizukamvret.

"Sok atuh, lakuin taruhannya sekarang." Bersandar di pintu masuk kantin, Shizuka melempar senyum kemenangan, sambil menggedikan kepala ke arah salah satu meja di pojok ruangan—yang diduduki oleh Naruto bersama dua saudara (atau mungkin temannya?) Uzumaki Menma, dan si cewek rambut pink gulali yang-entah-aku-nggak-tahu-siapa-namanya.

"Ayo Ino. Ciuman di bibir, lakukan freench kiss seperti janji kamu waktu itu."

Owh. Shit! Ciuman bibir? Freench kiss sama orang gunung cam Naruto? Huhuhu nggak mau. Kenapa juga sih aku harus bikin taruhan kayak gitu?

"Naruto boleh dituker Menma nggak?" tawarku penuh harap sambil melempar kitty-eyes-ku pada Shizuka.

Dia mencibir. "Enak aja. nggak boleh!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Uzumaki Menma itu teman sekelas kami, sepupu Naruto. Berbanding terbalik sama Naruto yang urakan dan rada kayak preman, Menma itu rapi banget. Udah gantengnya semena-mena, do'I mahasiswa berprestasi lagi. Sementara Naruto … ugh, manusia purba itu nggak ada apa-apanya.

"Udah sana cium Naruto, biar taruhannya cepat selesai."

Aku cemberut memelototi Shizuka, lalu dengan berat hati berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

.

.

Ya Tuhan. Hanya kepadamu aku memohon dan meminta. Tolonglah hambamu yang teraniaya dan malang ini. Tolong datangkan topan badai, gempa bumi, atau bahkan Tsunami sekalian, sebelum langkah kaki hamba mencapai tempat Naruto dan saudara-saudarinya. Agar hamba bisa menyelamatkan muka hamba dari rasa malu.

Kumohon Tuhan.

...

Ah, tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak mau memberikan. Pertolongan untuk hambanya yang cantik ini, karena ... SEKARANG AKU SUDAH BERDIRI TEPAT DI BELAKANG NARUTO! Oh ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun, perutku jadi mules gara-gara terlalu takut dan tegang.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada aku," kata Menma pada Naruto. Dia dan si rambut merah muda kemudian mengernyit melihatku.

Aku mendesah putus asa. Dari sudut mata, aku melihat Shizuka menyeringai. Puas di depan pintu kantin. Ugh. Dasar sialan.

"N-Naruto," panggilku setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Ada apa Ino?" Menma yang lebih dulu menyahut. "Dia teman sekelasku di Fakultas Sejarah," katanya seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari Naruto yang meliriknya.

Naruto menolah, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi saat melihatku. "Iya, ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Sangat sopan untuk ukuran berandal urakan macam dia.

Oke Ino, tarik napaaas ... Keluarkan. Tarik lagiiii, keluarkan. Kamu nggak akan kenapa-napa, ini cuma ciuman gara-gara taruhan. Malunya cuma sebentar, nggak akan lama kok.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, aku kemudian berkata ; "Tolong jangan diambil hati. Aku melakukan ini karena kalau taruhan." Ketiga orang di depanku langsung pasang ekspresi cengo.

Sebelum perasaan malu dalam hatiku makin menumpuk, dan sebelum aku lari terbirit-birit dari sana dan tidak jadi mencium Naruto. Aku kemudian membungkuk, menempelkan bibirku pada bibir pemuda pirang di depanku.

Sepasang mata sebiru lautan yang sedang membelalak, disertai suara tarikan napas dari banyak orang adalah hal yang terakhir yang kudengar dan kulihat sebelum menutup mata.

Aku ingin membayangkan bahwa yang sedang kucium ini adalah orang lain, dan bukan Naruto. Tapi ... Sial! Bibirnya terasa menyenangkan untuk dihisap dan dikulum, walaupun gerakannya (untuk mengimbangiku) terasa kaku. Mungkin dia masih kaget.

Aku mengakhiri ciuman dengan cepat. Kami berdua terengah-enggah dan saling pandang. Suara siulan, godaan, dan pertengkaran kecil dari Menma dan si rambut merah muda di meja Naruto membuatku sadar. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"T-tolong jangan diambil hati. Aku melakukan itu karena kalah taruhan," jelasku kemudian buru-buru kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo, dan para mahasiswa-mahasiwi di kantin yang kompak bersorak 'cieeee!' Untuk kami. HUWAAAA MALUUU!

Kudu buru-buru pulang buat nyari tempat bunuh diri yang bagus nih. Hiks Papa, anakmu ini lagi malu bangeeet. Ini pertama kalinya aku nyosor bibir cowok urakan, biasanya kan aku yang disosor cowok ganteng nan rapi.

Tap!

"Eh?"

Aku berhenti berlari ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menahan pegelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh dan mukaku seketika pucat saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto.

"H-hai," sapaku takut-takut. Mau ngapain nih Tarzan? "Y-yang tadi itu aku udah bilang kalau ..."

"Dasar pencuri." Naruto menyeringai jahil menatapku.

Eh? Apa-apaan? "Enak aja! Sembarangan nuduh!" Sahutku tersinggung.

"Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab." Seringainya berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. Apaan sih nih cowok?

"Tanggung jawab apa?!" Sewotku, "aku cuma nyium kamu, bukan ..."

"Kamu udah nyuri hati aku dengan ciumanmu. Makanya kamu harus tanggung jawab dengan cara menjadi pacarku."

APAAAH?

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat lucu. Dan sebelum aku sempat merespon, dia membungkam mulutku menggunakan mulutnya. Kali ini ciumannya tidak sekaku tadi.

.

.

*FIN*

.

.

[Note] : Side story fic CINTA. Adegan NaruIno di chapter lima. Walau di fic CINTA, Naruto juga ada 'konflik' sama Hinata, tapi kayaknya saya lebih suka sama pair ini ketimbang SasuSaku atau MenmaKarin di cerita itu.

Salam hangat.


End file.
